


【授翻】【锤奇异】支离破碎的cp短篇（NC17）

by Amairingo



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amairingo/pseuds/Amairingo
Summary: 译：各种cp的短篇合集中的一篇庆祝炮（？）





	【授翻】【锤奇异】支离破碎的cp短篇（NC17）

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crack pairing is Love, Crack pairing is Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365595) by [aupazonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne). 



> 作者留言：  
> 没有Beta

奇异博士来到了复仇者大厦。他是为了一些出现在雅典的挪威魔法相关的神秘活动而来向阿斯加德的王子寻求帮助的。索尔接受了他的请求然后至尊法师将他们传送到了希腊。

他们发现了一个借力于九头蛇（怪物）的异教组织随后和他们大打一场。这一切并不轻松，这个组织和军方还有联系，他们甚至在九头蛇的眼睛上装上了镭射激光。

雷霆之神的衣服被激光轰的支离破碎，将神祗美好的躯体暴露在斯蒂芬贪婪的目光之下。

索尔可是个神，他的身体毫无疑问能让就算是至尊法师也为之动摇。谁知道洛基需要抵抗何等魅力，他真的抵抗了吗?

战斗不断继续。最后在斯特兰奇以咒语加强过的锤子的一次重击之下，九头蛇轰然倒地，发出最后的长长一声绝望的尖叫。

-我们做到了，法师！这野兽已经死去，让我们为这艰难的一战庆祝吧。我想知道赫拉克洛斯兄在哪。索尔说道

-是，但是我们先离开吧。 斯蒂芬说道。

-啊，法师，看看那边那些美丽的雕像。我从没有过机会好好欣赏希腊的艺术，刚刚一只专注于战斗。他们一定很喜欢光裸的肉体。

-这是为了表现他们抵御外敌的英雄们强健的体魄。

-啊！可他们不是很…天赋异禀。

-这是因为你的尺寸越小，越不容易伤到女性。

-啊我明白了。对他们表示敬意。可我觉得这对于美国人或是阿斯加德人并不适用。

-不，确实不…

斯蒂芬的嘴大张着。他并没注意到在刚刚战斗的过程中索尔所有的衣服都已经被扯烂，巨大神气的阿斯加德神祗的阴茎就这样暴露在外，骄傲且有力，甚至能让雕像为之叹息。

当然那位金发神祗注意到了并轻笑起来。至尊法师迅速转移了视线尴尬地走开了。

-医生，你也太清纯（prude）了。让我们来为胜利庆祝吧。索尔舔着嘴唇说着。

一股热流涌过法师全身的血液，朝向各个方向，尤其是向下。

索尔将医生拉进一个热情的吻，完全忘记了自己还全裸着以及斯蒂芬可能是个异性恋的事实，而他并没有抱怨什么。

医生也回应了这个热情的吻随心而去了。

衣物被扔在了一旁。

他们赤裸的身体相贴着摩擦。魔法的火花。汗水滑下他们的额头。战栗传遍全身。金发的神啃咬着法师的肉体。

迷失在了感官的漩涡中，斯特兰奇在那位复仇者进入他体内的时候发出了一声尖锐的喘息。哦肉欲之罪啊，斯蒂芬在克丽之后早已忘却了这感觉，可金发神祗紧实的肌肉正让他颤抖着，他无声地请求者，将双腿紧紧地环上阿斯加德人的腰。

索尔急切地抽动着，让好医生几乎没有时间喘息。他身下脆弱的身体正扭动着，眼中充满了渴切的欲望，抓乱他的头发，喘息的间隙之间呼唤着他的名字，将会同魔法一起萦绕在他梦境之中。

最后一下冲刺之后，雷霆之神咆哮着射在了呻吟着的斯特兰奇体内。医生迅速套弄着自己的性器很快也高潮了。

索尔带着一个美妙的微笑起身，一丝不挂地拿起了雷神之锤。他帮着斯蒂芬站起身来随后法师拿起了他的衣服。

-谢谢你医生。下一次伟大的战斗之后让我们再来一次吧！索尔说着飞向了远方。


End file.
